


Pierced

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Stranger Prompts [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, mike trying to be a supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Prompt: mike and max help el get her ears pierced at home- tumblr prompt





	Pierced

“Don’t be such a baby!” Max said as she held up the safety pin she’d just sanitised in the candle.

  
“But you’re going to hurt her!” Mike tried to look away. He didn’t want to see this. “Hopper is going to kill you. Both of you.”

  
El took his hand, “I don’t care.” She shrugged.

  
El had been looking through fashion magazines the other day and saw how all the girls had their ears pierced. She’d even noticed Nancy had them done whenever she was around at the Wheeler’s. It made El feel self conscious, that she wasn’t like everyone else. Max didn’t have her ears pierced, but Max didn’t care about girly stuff. El wanted to wear the jewelry she saw in the magazines.

  
“Just do it quick.” Mike grimaced.

  
“Mike, it’s going to be ok. It’ll hurt a little at first but then it won’t.” El smiled. It was funny, she was the one reassuring him when it should be the other way around.

  
He held her hand tightly as Max lined up the apple and the pin after throwing away the ice she’d used to numb El’s ear.

  
“Ok, ready?”

  
On the count of three, Max stabbed the pin through El’s ear. She yelped, squeezing Mike’s hand hard. He couldn’t look, he knew it was only a piercing but he hated seeing her in pain.

  
But after a couple seconds he felt her hand relax. “See, that wasn’t so bad.” El held a towel up to her ear to stop the blood.

  
The second time she was prepared and didn’t tense as much, Mike still felt uneasy. He hated blood. He’d seen enough of it in his life to never want to see it again, that included ear piercings.

  
Max finished, handing El a small mirror to look at her ears. She brushed back her hair, smiling as she looked at herself.

  
“How do I look?” She tilted her head so Mike could see her ears.

  
“Beautiful.” Mike said without hesitation, and Max made a fake gagging noise behind them.

  
Mike pulled a face at her behind El’s back when she hugged him. Max had to meet Lucas so she left the two alone, reminding El to leave them in for a few weeks unless she wanted them to heal.

  
Mike and El were sat on the couch watching some soap opera, Mike holding El’s hands so she didn’t keep touching the earrings and making them hurt. Hopper’s knock came at the door and she covered her ears with her hair.

  
“Don’t you want him to see?” Mike said as he stood up.

  
“Don’t want me to see what?” Hopper placed his hat on the hook and furrowed his brow. “Kid?”

  
“Uh…” El stood behind Mike but he stepped aside. She glared at him but sheepishly stepped towards Hopper. “Max… pierced my ears…”

  
“I would’ve taken you if you’d asked, Kid.” Hopper brushed back her hair to see her ears, laughing a little. “But they look pretty - what was it?- uh, bitchin?”

  
“You’re not mad?”

  
“Why would I be mad? As long as they don’t get infected, it’s fine. Loads of girls have them right?”

  
She hugged him. “Thank you.”

  
“Just…ask next time.” Hopper said, still hugging her.

  
“You got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This made my ears feel weird when I wrote it haha because I don’t have any piercings because I’m a wimp and i don’t like needles so I was cringing, kind of like Mike in this. Idk why I wrote him like that but I did.


End file.
